In the Dark of Night
by Egyptlove
Summary: In which I'll show you what true dark hetalia is
1. present

First ever all drabbles story, enjoy!

Name-best birthday present ever

beta- my friend Amy, thanks girl! you rock! XD

warning- blood, yaoi dark! hetalia

gunshots rung through the air as two figures ran into an abandoned house laughing. With blood all over them, the two countries pulled each other into a bloody kiss. Bloody tongues danced with each other lovingly, as if there wasn't a war going on. They pulled away , and the taller one of the two, spun the other around like a bride at a wedding.

"So, do you like your birthday present, love?"a German accent whispered Into the shorter one's ear,smirking like a madman. The other giggled like a child playing,looking at the death-filled field. " it's wonderful mi amour(1)! Thank you!" the sweet, yet deadly said,pulling the German into another deep, deadly kiss but, this kiss was different.

This kiss was lust-filled but. Full of passion. Also, filled with a poisonous type of love that would kill anyone that tried to copy it.

They pulled away again, gazing into each others eyes lasciviously.

" Ich liebe ditch(2) Italien."

''ti amor(3) Germane."

1st one done!

1=my love

2=i love you

3=love you to- NOTE- I didn't translate this so tell me if I said something wrong!

I'm out~


	2. mine

I'm back! Sorry for the wait! ^^' anyway...here's the 2nd one

* * *

><p>warning- two japans<p>

" huff,huff,huff" hard breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the dead silent home. " I got to get out of here." a low voice whispered as he ran through the house, looking for an exit.

" Come out , come out where ever you are, Kiku." Kiku ran faster as her heard the monster get closer to him. "There!" he thought as he saw a door. He thought that he was going to make it but, how wrong Kiku was.

He was yanked back into the monster's chest. " there you are Kiku. I was getting worried about you. I thought you left me." the darker one laughed. Kiku started to tremble. " P-Please l-let me g-go" the other smiled almost innocently but Kiku knew better. " Now why would I do that, my dear Kiku?"

dark japan kissed Kiku's neck softly, before biting Kiku harshly. Kiku screamed in pain." Delicious." dark japan moaned as Kiku dropped to the floor

" Why? Why do you do this?" he asked brokenly. Dark japan smiled sinfully " because your my mine Kiku. And I **always** like to play with what's mine."


	3. twelve

Srry for the wait! here's the third one

* * *

>warning-blood-gore dickish turkey<p><p>

He was only when twelve,when it happened. It was about midnight when his legs were cut off.

Egypt was walking in the giant house quietly, getting a drink of water. He was yanked into a room, Turkey's room. " Well, well, well! Look what we have here. A little Egyptian wondering through meh house!" Egypt started to tremble. " Now what to do with you?" Egypt took this as a chance to run, bolting out of the Turk's grasps.

He raced to his room, nearing the door, but tripped on the rug(1). " there you are, my pet." Egypt felt tears rush down his face as Turkey roughly pushed him against the wall, praying that the punishment wasn't too lethal. "P-Please don't hurt me." he pleaded.

Turkey didn't say anything, and placed a sword against Egypt's legs.

* * *

>A blood curling scream was heard that night, as Turkey slashed his legs right off. Egypt fell to the ground as Turkey laughed and walked away. His brother, Greece, came out of his room,awoken by the noise,and rushed too him." Egypt? Egypt!" was all he heard before all went black.<p><p>

Done! ^^

1- raise your hand if you seen tat comming -.-


	4. snapped

Wow, been quite long, eh? I don't remember what chapter I'm on. So here you go.

* * *

>Warning- snapped!Canada, character death, may make you vomit, so don't eat anything while reading this (especially if it is red or is meat). And nightmares, defiantly nightmares if your young. Slight CanadaEngland, implied USUK and franada

* * *

><p><p>

Canada smiled sickly as he looked at the body that was before him, the scent of the blood only feeding his hunger for more. America lay there motionless with his face half ripped off, both his hands missing, and his leg torn half way off.

Canada let out a 'innocent' giggle as he knelt down and rip of the other half of his twin's face, throwing it near the terrified England, who starred at it, sobbing in horror.

" W-Why Canada? Why would you do this to Alfred?" England asked hesitantly, fear and sorrow dripping in his voice. Canada turned to him and smiled kindly to the older one, walking over to him, placing a blood-covered thumb on his trembling lower lip.

" Because, my dear Arthur, he killed my Francis, my papa, _my love_, and he deserved it. He _is_ the reason I'm never noticed, the reason why I get beat up because they mistaken _me _for _him_." Canada told him sweetly, pinning him against the wall behind them.

England was officially terrified of the usually kind nation as he felt the thumb at his lip push through and enter his mouth, allowing him to taste the blood of his lover. Canada leaned in closer, looking into the green eyes of his former care-taker.

" You know, Arthur, I always wanted to know what your lips tasted like." he told the Brit innocently, rubbing his thumb on England's tongue. England cried out as Canada pressed his lips against his, Canada's thumb retracting and his own tongue taking its place.

Canada pulled away after a minute, a string of saliva connecting them. England slipped to the ground, dazed and blushing. " Don't tell anyone, England, I'm letting you live because it wouldn't be fair to kill the innocent. And plus you're cute. I got to go now, I'm going with Romano to the mall. Bye!" Canada told him with his normal small smile before walking out the door as if nothing happened.

… I have a new respect for Canada/England

anyway I'll have another one up soon, hopefully


	5. ablaze

Wow, I never thought that I get to update this quickly! Well, here's some spamano darkness

warning- of course character death, blood, gore, snapped and insane!Romano and Spain, and sickly cute fluff at the end.

* * *

>Enjoy!<p><p>

Romano smirked as another gunshot was heard from behind the closed door of his and Spain's room.

He quickly cut open the flat chest of the Belgian country that always tried to win either his or his lover's heart, ripping open the door and walking up to his love.

"Have fun?" Spain asked him with a sly, insane smirk planted on his face. Romano shrugged and walked over to his lover, making sure to step on the face of Netherlands.

Spain pulled him into a passionate kiss, dropping the gun in the process. The Italian moaned into the kiss, also dropping his weapon before pulling back for air.

* * *

>"Ready to set this place ablaze?" Spain asked him as they walked out of the home. Romano smirked and nodded, lighting a match and throwing it towards the already kerosined house and watched go ablaze, and the bodies within as well.<p><p>

Well there it was! XD

hope to upload soon!


	6. mio fratello

Mio Fratello Warning- one sided!itacest Italy s POV - There is nothing I won t do for mio fratello. That s why I killed , he is the one that separated us in the first place.  
>Then there was that bitch Belgium. She was always around fratello when Spain wasn t there, so I killed her too. One by one I killed nations that I felt that was annoying me and fratello. And soon, there was only me and fratello left.<br>He didn t know that I was the one that killed the nations, so he thought I was just his innocent little brother.  
>Well, at lease that s what he thought before I told him the truth. He was furious. He yelled at me for killing Spain the most. Sillly fratello, do you honestly think that you loved him more than you love me? Apparently that s what he thought. He showed me the stupid ring Spain gave him, and even told me that they were going to get married. That pissed me off. So I decided to get rid of fratello s evil thoughts by putting him in the basement. Only feeding him pasta for three years.<p>Ve~ Fatello I m home!~ I called out as I went down to the basement. Fratello looked up at me with bright, olive green eyes and moved to get closer to me, only to be stopped by the shackles holding him down.<br>Does fratello want to get out? I asked innocently, taking out the keys to his bindings. He nodded egearly and I smirk. Then recite the words I taught you~ Fratello let out a shakey breath and started to recite them, F-Fratello is m-my only l-love a-and I am his. T-There is no one t-that can get between u-us I cooed and walked over to him. I released him from the bindings and he latched on to me. I giggled and started to pet his hair.  
>I think fratello has learned his lesson~<p>

-  
>untilnext time~ <p>


End file.
